


Assassination One-shots

by chrisxichi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, F/F, Gay Male Character, Gen, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other, Parent abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisxichi/pseuds/chrisxichi
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots that  I have written in the past. They will mostly be male on male meaning that it will be yaoi.





	1. The Perfect Is Never Without Flaw

**Author's Note:**

> I spent at least a hour struggling to fine the correct wording of this one-shot but I like ho it turned out to be.

Ren and the others sat in the council room waiting for the usually punctuation Asano Gakushuu or as Ren called him, orange top, however there was no sign of the beloved orange head in the room. They waited for a few more minutes and finally he came in the cold stern look written all over his face but Ren could see the facade something had happened he could still see the tear stains on his face.

"Alright let's get this meeting on" he spoke with the fake confidence 

-time-skip- 

Time went by really fast for Ren now everyone was packing up getting ready to head to lunch everyone but Gakushuu who in fact just pulled out a study book and began to study it over and over. A soft sigh left Ren's lip as he realized the perfect Gakushuu was back and the one from earlier had left, possibly stored up with the rest of Gakushuu's emotions. But he wanted to know what had made Gakushuu upset enough to arrive late to the meeting so he took a fat chance and walked over to him sitting next to him.

"Hey Gakushuu... can I talk to you about something?"

"....." 

"Gaku? Hey I know you can hear me. Don't be stubborn" 

"...."

Ren frowned but stared at the orange head knowning very well he would have to look at him unless... of course!

"Gakushuu Are you a magician because everytime I see you everyone disappears" 

" You are a idiot...."

"Your ass is so nice that it is a shame that you have to sit on it" 

"Ren if you do NOT stop..."

The orange head finally put the study book down glaring at Ren with furious eyes. But Ren knew what would wipe that glare off HIS Gakushuu's face so he leaned in close to him making Gakushuu completely drop his guard. 

"baby your lips look so lonely... would they like to join mines?" 

Gakushuu's eyes widen but his cheeks were a different shade now. His eyes looked at Ren before he coughed awkwardly trying his best to get his guard back up so Ren wouldn't strike again.

 

"Roses are red and violets are blue there's nothing in the world more prettier than you" 

Finally he looked at him now facade gone replaced with a sort of sadness like but Ren knew this wasn't a fake look of his no this was actually him showing an emotion. It pained him to see him this way he should by no know even perfection has a flaw but flaws were what made people humans. 

"My father is just upset and we had a long talk about how much of a failure I became for letting Karma rank first. I guess I didn't study hard enough so he said I have to increase my study sessions to at least 7 or more hours a day" 

"But Gakushuu this was just a once in a life time thing. You literally are perfection why can't he see that? Tell me... did he hit you this time?" 

"No..." 

He dropped the conversation there because he knew a simple answer meant Gakushuu didn't want to continue the topic so instead he left and went to get him a drink from the vending machine. Upon his return he saw how focused Gakushuu looked while he as reading a book now instead of the study book. He didn't notice he as staring until those violet eyes looked as his but instead of a cold stone glare it had a small smile, a smile that he knew way too well, the smile that said 'thank you'. 

"so how about a kiss to your boyfriend of 5 months?" 

"You just had to kill the moment..."

A laugh escaped his mouth as he walked over and gave the flustered Gakushuu a kiss on the corner of his lips but Gakushuu moved his head towards his and kissed him softly. For a brief moment it was just them and the sweet kiss and finally just finally did Asano Gakushuu realize that Ren was right about perfection having a flaw but thanks to that flaw he was a human and not a soulless creature, a human who's heart belonged to Ren Sakakibara.


	2. Harley X Joker (KarmaGisa AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small au of Joker and Harley as Karma and Nagisa. Also, they resemble the Suicide Squad Joker And Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I doubt anyone reads this but I'm updating??

**Of The Cries of Gotham**

The sound of water dripping echoed in the room as a male dressed in shorts, net-like leggings, ripped shirt with a jacket sat in the broken down building, those blue were lost in thought as he watched a green-red haired male beat a civilian up. The cackles that left Joker would have scared anyone but the old psychologist held and had no fear of the crazy, bloodthirsty criminal before him. After all, he was the one he was madly in love with and would definitely give his life for without another thought.

"Puddin' are you almost done? I'm bored.. play with me now!" The dyed haired male pouted making Joker look over now.

"Don't be greedy now Harls... you know what happens" He snapped.

Nagisa sighed as he got up fed up with the neglect. His name was Nagisa Shiota but the Joker had fancied the name Harley for him so slowly just like anyone who tried to help joker his mind was full of lies and craziness. He rushed to the roof of the building watching all of Gotham it was, to say the least one of the worst places in the world but it was home now, his home with Karma a.k.a Joker. Carefully he swung his legs and sat on the ledge seeing the lights his hair blowing in the wind, he closed his eyes sighing softly.

Each second that passed screams and pleads could be heard echoing in the building, his lips formed a smile as he leaned forward knowing very well that Joker was coming. Sure enough, the door swung with a thud as footsteps neared to where he was sat he felt someone kneel next to him and soon arms pulled him into a lap.

"Hi, Puddin' I'm guessing you finished?" Nagisa opened his eyes peering up at the bloody face of Joker.

"Mm yeah, I finished because he got boring..."

"That's rather new. Why did he get boring?"

The Joker didn't reply instead he rested his head on the head of his beloved crazy soul mate of force. His mercury eyes closed, only he could ever know that his reason for even torturing that man was to impress the crazy psychologist. He felt the hands of Nagisa touching his tattoos humming a tune he didn't know he just knew that he had heard that song somewhere he just wasn't sure where exactly he had heard it from. Joker opened his eyes and peered down seeing the hands moving towards his neck slowly resting on his shoulders.

_"Karma"_

His eyes went wide at the mention of his old name he stared at him in shock not believing what he had just heard.

"How do you know my name?..."

Giggles left Nagisa's lips as he got on his knees wrapping his arms around Karma's neck leaning close to him. He ignored the question instead he sat on the Jokers lap gently grinding on him his lips singing a melody while the grinding became a lap dance, each movement following the note of the song he sang. Joker looked at those eyes his hands resting on his hips now while the naughty male danced away to his song. He stopped after a while and instead whispered to Karma.

" I know everything about you... and I know of the lies Karma I know you lied to me all those years... I know because Batties told me" the male kissed his cheek before getting up from Karma's lap.

"..."

"Don't worry though! I still love you even if you lied to me" He heard the same humming fade away the footsteps walking to the door of the roof.

He looked up to the sky laughing a bit realizing the song now it was the song he used to listen to as a child while his parents fought. Karma threw himself on the floor watching the stars as a loud scream came from the building followed by the ever so crazy laugh of Nagisa. 'Guess he started on the wife of that guy' he thought as more sobs and screams came out the building, what a life he led full of crime and sins with another man... a man whom he could now truly say he loved with a passion of his crazy broken, now healing, heart. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
